sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Azezial Adrenok
((*See Ministry of Intelligence )) The boy that would one day become Azezial , Inquisitor of the Sith, Assassin of the Order of Chiron, Shadow Hand of Darth Arestenax, and Knight Captain, and finally Aritash of the Ministry of Intelligence was born as Rochile Adrenok on Corellia to a Human mother and an Echani father. Captured by slavers who slaughtered his family, he spent most of his early life working as a slave laborer. When his corrupt master crossed the Sith one too many times he found himself under their tutelage after they discovered his force sensitivity. While training on Korriban in the ways of the Inquisitor, he was noticed by a member of a secret order and was thereby recruited as an assassin and infiltrator. After a time moving through the ranks of his order he found himself a free agent and in his pursuit to gain insight and power in the force, found himself at the Sith Imperium. Life Early Years Rochile was born to Human mother Anehazi and Echani father Belak'shor. By the time he was born his family were poor scavengers living off the scraps and refuse they could find and sell on the outskirts of the cities. It wasn't a glamorous life but it kept them alive for one more day. Unfortunately this life wasn't a safe one. The dangers to face and run from were numerous and consistent. There were other scavenger groups to contend with, authorities who disliked them as they considered them vermin and pests, and others who just held a general disdain for those under them. Ultimately their lifestyle became their downfall. A group of Trandoshan slavers came accross the family and, as was the unfortunate story of many other people throughout the galaxy, slaughtered them for their meager possessions. They thought the child might be worth something so they took him with them. For the duration of the journey he was put in a form of stasis. When next he woke, he was on an unknown planet he would later learn was in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Thus began his life as a slave. Enslavement Rochile spent his time as a slave working any and every job his masters told him to. In the beginning it was menial tasks. Cleaning the slave barracks. Carrying supplies to the workers in the factory buildings. But as he grew older his masters found he could complete any task they gave him. It was his own personal defiance. He proved he was better than this life by being better than it. Which led his masters to give him harder and more complicated tasks, and when those too he completed, they became frightened. They thought that a slave who was so adept at everything thrown his way was a danger to themselves. So they took it upon themselves to break him. They gave him the hardest, most disgusting tasks they could think of. They beat him, deprived him of food and degraded him. And in the course of several months, even his strength buckled. They broke him. The Sith For how long he worked after Rochile lost himself he could never fully recollect. It was a blur of time and work. One day or a hundred, it all seemed the same to him. It was a bland, hot summer day when the stranger arrived. It was the type of day where very little of importance happens. Which is why the day was burned into Rochile's mind. Strangers often came to the compound, smugglers and all other sorts of disreputable people came to do business with the master, but this one was different. He looked plain enough, physically neither imposing nor intimidating. It was the aura that he gave off that truly captivated Rochile, the fear that emanated from every person who caught sight of the stranger. Whoever-whatever-the stranger was, he commanded power-immeasurable and pure. It was in the moments when Rochile was passing by this stranger that their eyes caught each other, for the briefest second. When he saw the dark void in those eyes, he knew that this-this power and respect the stranger commanded-this was something he desperately needed. As for the stranger, he must have seen something within Rochile that he recognized, because he cast a second look at the slave before remarking something angrily to the master. That day a spark inside Rochile came to life. This along with whatever he saw in the strangers eyes began what would become his resurrection and rebirth. The End and the Beginning The people who ran the complex where Rochile was a slave weren't the most honest of people, but then again that's really no surprise considering their occupation. Of course honesty wasn't really a problem with most of their patrons, however they made the unfortunate mistake of getting into business with the Empire. In the course of their business ventures the masters skimmed profit meant for the Empire. Repeatedly. The Empire, for their part, ignored it. This made the slavers cocky, and they finally made the last business mistake of their lives. This was after the Empire so graciously gave them a warning, in the form of a Sith Lord. The same Sith Lord that Rochile had come into contact with in so short a time before. Well. Mistakes happen. Unfortunately for the slavers, their mistake cost them dearly. By the time the Sith was finished with the compound there wasn't a person alive or a building intact. Rochild and the Sith stood in the ruins surrounded by corpses and ash, the Sith told him he sensed that he was very powerful gave him a choice. Come with him to the Academy at Korriban or die here with the rest of the slaves. Rochild made his choice. Training as a Sith Upon reaching Korriban Rochild began to learn the ways of the Sith, the history of the order, and about the galaxy he was so unaccustomed to. Over the course of his studies and training he became disgusted with how easily he had lost himself as a slave. Vowing to never again be so weak he declared Rochile dead and took the name Azezial to symbolize his rebirth. Over the course of several years he was trained in the Sith ways. He came into the service of a Sith Lord who had him performing missions for him. The Sith Lord discovered that Azezial had a natural talent for espionage and infiltration so he decided to keep an eye on him for a while. The Order of Chiron This Sith Lord's name was Antedru Visalor, who was a member of a secret organization called the Order of Chiron. The Order was dedicated to guiding the Sith Empire in subtle ways through assassination infiltration of the highest caste. Azezials skill caught Visalor's eye and he conferred with his colleagues to have him evaluated for induction into the Order. The Order deemed him suitable and Visalor approached Azezial with his offer. Azezial saw the merit in joining the organization and readily agreed. He was immediately inducted and began his tutelage under the Order. His training included the finer points of espionage, infiltration and disguise. Destruction of the Order Unfortunately, the work the Order carried out did not go unnoticed. Imperial Intelligence caught wind of their activities and immediately set up an operation. The headquarters, the safe-houses, the personal residences, everything was hit simultaneously. Out of the hundreds of members of the Order, only three survived. The three survivors unanimously agreed it would be better to leave the order in the ashes. The Imperium After the destruction of the Order Azezial wandered from place to place looking for ways to make himself better. This is when he happened upon the Sith Imperium. Finding their philosophy to be appealing to him, he readily joined and soon after became a Shadow Hand of Darth Arestenax. Over the course of time Azezial became involved in various combat engagements and other instances of importance within the Imperium such as the first encounters with the cult known as the "Menders of the Rift" and the subsequent failure and house arrest of Darth Bahr've'ahz, the sentence of which was carried out by Azezial himself acting under direction of the Emperor. Another instance was the battle of Varkion V, in which Azezial was part of the strike team that reclaimed the planet for the Imperium and was present at Darth Rubar's demise. During a confrontation with the Menders of the Rift, Azezial was not present when his master and emperor sealed himself and the Old Soul Voritas away. With the Emperor gone and battles soon approaching, Azezial was one of three apprentices elevated to Lord and inducted into the Knights of the Praetorium by Regent Vindictiva. Soon after, Prince Zendrasa led his newly formed detail and Knight Captain Karnoth on a mission to Belsavis. There they found the body of Demial with a holorecord farewell from the former Knight. Upon return to the Sovereign Zendrasa informed Azezial that it was he who had nominated Azezial for the Knighthood and had also made him Knight Captain of the Order of the Bold-His personal detail. The Transference Tba New Life After the transference, it took longer than usual for Azezial to regain his memories. But eventually he remembered who he truly was and began his work in the Imperium once more. Has recently been promoted to the shadowy position of Aritash, Head of the Ministry of Intelligence. Personal Details Relationships Arestenax: As the apprentice to His Majesty Darth Arestenax, Azezial holds great respect for the man. He considers him as almost a father figure, albeit in a strange terrifying way. Zendrasa: Azezial's feelings towards Zendrasa are...complicated. He definitely has an attraction to the Prince. Both physical and otherwise. But as he never had a relationship where he could say that, he is confused and a bit frightened of what could come from it. After the transference many things were different for Az, including his feelings for Zendrasa. They had a talk and parted ways. With less then amicable feelings in some sense. Vindictiva: She doesn't like Azezial. He's not particularly fond of her either. Ezrian: Azezial is quite fond Ezrian, even going so far as to call her a trusted friend. Physical Description Due to his assassin and infiltrator training, Azezials appearance could be one of many things depending on mission status or location. He had many different disguises suitable to a diverse range of situations. Abilities and Skills Master of disguise Master of stealth Proficient acting ability Proficient combat capabilities* Proficient force ability Rudimentary sorcery Languages** *Proficient in hand to hand combat, has some Echani martial training, and master lightsaber combatant. **'Able to understand and speak:' Sith, Catharese, Ithorese, Dosh, Twi'leki Able to understand: Shyriiwook, Binary, Tusken, Miralukese, Mando'a Category:Inactive Personnel